


La vérité est dans le vin

by Dilly



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Middle Ages, Students
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moyen Age, université de Paris. Quand l'alcool désinhibe les étudiants... Slash, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité est dans le vin

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié [ici](https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2707095/1/La-v%C3%A9rit%C3%A9-est-dans-le-vin) sur Fictionpress.

À l'Auberge du Petit Pont, les batailles de boisson étaient fréquentes.

Excepté que la plupart du temps, le jeune Elie, pourtant rompu à la consommation de mauvaise bière, se contentait de regarder − un bachelier qui n'avait pas participé à ces joutes ne méritait pas le titre de goliard...

 

Le Jeu s'était lancé au milieu des cris d'encouragements et des chants de liesse ; Baudoin, Robert, Cathulf, tous ses amis du cours d'Adam étaient venus l'encourager à battre le torve Euphémios à la grande ordalie dionysiaque.

Au cinquième verre de vin épicé, Elie, plein de liesse lui aussi, avait improvisé un poème sur la sagesse de Blanche à la grande main, fille d'un de leurs professeurs, poème acclamé par tous qui démontrait qu'il avait toujours la tête froide et le sens du rythme.

Mais plus les verres vides s'ajoutaient derrière son poignet gauche, plus le délicat jeune homme se sentait pesant, tout en étant plus léger. C'était un paradoxe qu'aurait dénoncé Aristote, mais telle était alors son expérience : verre après verre, l'haleine de ses camarades balayant son visage, il était comme de moins en moins solide et résistant ; il était une étendue d'eau dans la sacristie, oui ; il était un oiseau qui savait chanter. Il était…

 _Par Alcuin et par Tibère,_  
_Tous mes manuels de grammaire_  
_Je les donne pour les beaux yeux verts_  
_De mon si bel ami Robert._

 _Qu'on me rôtisse sur le Bûcher_  
_Les curés ne disent le contraire_  
_Plus beau que les femmes c'est Robert_  
_Avec ses cheveux parfumés…_

_Ô Robert !_

_Toi qui connais les minuscules_  
_Et même aussi les majuscules_  
_Et les lettrines, et les virgules,_  
_Je voudrais bien que tu m'…_

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui devait conclure ce dernier vers. Une solide main fut plaquée sur sa bouche, et il fut porté au lit sous les quolibets.

Mais il y avait une douce odeur quand il glissa dans les ténèbres… Comme un parfum de cheveux.

 

Le lendemain, notre jeune homme faisait des syllogismes sur la montagne Sainte-Geneviève.

« Par tous les diables, j'ai seulement souvenir de m'être noyé dans une gigantesque coupe de vin. Sauf que lorsque je prends une cuite, le lendemain, c'est plutôt à la tête que j'ai mal. »

 


End file.
